The Three Kingdoms
Category:MissionsThree Kingdoms, The de:Windurst-Mission 2-3 }} Walkthrough Starting the Mission *As soon as you accept this mission, the gate guard will send you to Heavens Tower (H-6/7 in Windurst Walls). *Go inside the Door: Clerical Chamber and talk to Kupipi who is behind the counter. She will hand you the key item Letter to the Consuls which you are to take to the consulates in the other two nations. Depending on which nation you go to first, the tasks you will be handed will vary as follows: San d'Oria Bastok *Talk to Heruze-Moruze at H-9 in Northern San d'Oria (in the Windurstian Consul), then speak to Kasaroro in the back room. *Next go to Chateau d'Oraguille and talk to Halver (I-9). He will request that you to head to Ghelsba Outpost. *Go out to H-7 in Ghelsba Outpost to find and defeat the Orc named Warchief Vatgit. *Report back to Kasaroro in the Windurstian Consul. The San d'Oria part of the mission is now complete. *Next, make your way to the Windurstian Consul in Bastok Metalworks. Talk to Patt-Pott at I-7. He will direct you to speak to Pius (J-8) at the Department of Industry in the President's Office. Then you will be directed to speak to Grohm (H-9) who is in the Craftman's Eatery. *After speaking with the NPCs in Bastok, it is recommended to form a full party for a battlefield fight with level restriction at 25, (highly suggested that you have a BLM or RDM for sleep) and make your way through Palborough Mines to Waughroon Shrine. A maximum of 6 players is allowed to enter, but is not essential for success. *Sneak will be needed for anyone low level enough to aggravate the monsters in the Mines. Make your way to the third floor by either taking using the elevator located at I-8 or navigate your way up however you like. Useful Maps *The zone line to Waughroon Shrine is located at H-10 on the third floor. *When you're ready to enter the battlefield, have one of the people who has the Mission active click on the Burning Circle and select the Mission fight. In the battlefield, you will encounter: ::Dark Dragon ::Seeker *Once victorious, go talk to Patt-Pott again. *After that, head all the way back to Heaven's Tower in Windurst Walls and talk to Kupipi to finish the Mission. Bastok San d'Oria *Go to the Windurstian Consul in Bastok Metalworks and talk to Patt-Pott at I-7. *Next head to the President's Office at J-8. Talk to Pius in the Department of Industry. *You will be sent to talk to Grohm (H-9 in Craftsmen's Eatry) who will hand you 3 Pickaxes. It is suggested to buy more Pickaxes as they can break. *It is suggested that you buy the Map of the Palborough Mines as well as Silent Oils (if necessary). *Go to Palborough Mines to try and mine up some Mine Gravel from the Mythril Seams that are found throughout. One is located at I-8 on the first floor on the west side of the river. Another can be found at I-9 on the third floor. Trade a Pickaxe to the Mythril Seam until you receive the Mine Gravel. Alternatively, you can actually buy the Mine Gravel from the AH. *Once you get the gravel, make your way to I-6 on the third floor. You will find a refiner with a lid and a lever. Trade the gravel to the refiner and pull the lever. *Just drop off the ledge here to the floor below to find another lever. Pull this lever and you will receive some Mythril Sand. *Now head back to Patt-Pott in Metalworks and trade the sand to him. Talk to him one more time. *Talk to Kasaroro at H-9 in Northern San d'Oria (in the Windurstian Consul). *Go talk to Halver in Chateau d'Oraguille at I-9. *You will need to form a level 25 party (highly suggested that you have a BLM or RDM for sleep) and make your way to Horlais Peak. You need to go through Ghelsba Outpost to get here. From Ghelsba Outpost you can go through either Yughott Grotto or Fort Ghelsba - follow the maps to make your way there. *You will need Sneak and Invisible while in the higher level areas. *Only 6 members of the party will be allowed to enter this battlefield. When you're ready to enter, have one of the people who has the Mission active click on the Burning Circle and enter the battlefield. You will be fighting: ::Dread Dragon ::Spotter *Once you've defeated the BCNM, go talk to Kasaroro again. *Now head all the way back to Heaven's Tower in Windurst Walls and talk to Kupipi to finish the Mission. Notes *The battlefield has a level restriction of 25, so buffs will wear off upon entering. *A maximum of 6 characters may enter, but are not essential for success. *See Discussion for more detailed information on the fight. Video Dark Dragon & Seeker :;Mission Orders (San d'Oria -> Bastok): ::;Journey to San d'Oria :::Go to the highest camp in the Ghelsba Outpost and defeat Warchief Vatgit. ::;Journey to Bastok :::Something strange is afoot in the deepest levels of the Quadav-held Palborough Mines. Investigate and report. An official named Pius will give you more detailed orders. :;Mission Orders (Bastok -> San d'Oria): ::;Journey to Bastok :::Survey Bastokan mining technology, and retrieve some mythril sand from the Palborough Mines. An official named Pius will give you more detailed orders. ::;Journey to San d'Oria :::Investigate the Yughott Grotto deep inside the Ghelsba Outpost. }}